Eternal Allurance
by DarkFaerie0
Summary: Amu just transfered to the pretigious Seyio Academy, what happens when she makes enimies with Saya and has all her deepest darkest secrets revealed by Ikuto who can't seem to get enough of her? well read the story if you want to know :
1. The beginning

(Normal POV)

"Ok class, calm down." The sensei said. The class was eagerly waiting for the new student to arrive, everyone except for a certain blue haired student that is. "Yo Ikuto aren't you excited at all?" asked Kukai his emerald green eyes starring at Ikuto. Ikuto stopped starring out the window and stared at his friend. "It's just not that exciting it's probably just another screaming fan girl." He then put his hands under his chin and continued staring out the window from his seat in the back of the room. Just then the door opened revealing a petite girl with pink hair that fell just past her shoulders, she had her bangs arranged so they shadowed her face. "ok class please welcome our new student Hinamori, Amu. Amu just stood in front of the class not saying anything.

(Ikuto's POV)

She looks a little young to be in a sophomore class, she looks like she should be in middle school. Just like that the sensei answered my mental question. Hinamori-san is two years younger than you all so she is 14. a chorus of "ehhhhhhhh" went throughout the classroom. I was a little taken aback myself; I mean this academy isn't exactly easy to get into. You either had to be super smart or super rich, to attend Seiyo Academy it was after all a prestigious school. "Why is she here? She should be in 8th grade!" yelled an angry Saya. The sensei just continued on not bothering to acknowledge Saya. "Hinamori-san passed her entrance exams with a 100% in five minutes for the middle school, so we gave her the high school exam and again she got a 100% in ten minutes so we placed her in Sophomore honors classes." Again a chorus of "ehhhhhhhh" went throughout the class. "That's impossible; almost no one gets into honors classes in this schhol, they're too hard." Saya screamed slapping her hands on her desk and standing up. The other students stayed in their seats looking back and forth between Saya and Amu. I on the other hand just kept my eyes on this Amu girl. Then shockingly she smiled.

(Amu's POV)

Boy, does this chick have problems. I thought to myself smiling. "Pathetic." I said looking up revealing my honey golden eyes. I smirked at the reaction I got from the class; they were all starring at me with wide eyes. The chick standing up just glared at me. "Seriously, just because you are too retarded to get into honors classes that doesn't mean everyone else is as air headed as you are" I said smirking as the girl continued to get more and more pissed at me.

(Ikuto's POV)

Whoa, ok so let me clarify this to myself no one in their right mind has ever talked back to Saya. 1 Because she is popular, 2 Because her dad is super rich and has a lot of influence, But, this girl just did, huh I take back what I said about her being another annoying fan girl, she just might make things fun around here. Of course I would never admit this to anyone aloud. Oh shit Saya's definitely pissed now so of course I did what any other person would do I smirked. "Yo Ikuto" Kukai said while nudging me from the seat in front of mine. "Oh well I was just thinking how things are going to get a hell of a lot more interesting." Kukai just shook his head and turned back around continuing to watch a very pissed off Saya.

(Amu's POV)

"Do you know who I am?" the girl asked me completely outraged. Before I could respond she started talking again "I am the great Yambuki Saya, ohhhhhhho" ugh she has such an annoying laugh I thought to myself. "If you would shut up for 5 seconds I could've answered your question, sheesh you're like a jack in the box on steroids" I said earning a fit of laughter coming from the class, Saya just glared at me. "No I don't know who you are because you are not worth knowing okay" I told her angrily really this girl is getting on my last nerve. I put my right hand on my hip and glared right back at her. "You are nothing more than an insignificant piece of dust so just shoo." I told her while shooing her away with my left hand. I ignored her glare and turned to the teacher. "Seat?" I asked. "Oh ah you will be sitting next to Tsukiyomi, Ikuto.

(Ikuto's POV)

I smirked again the frustrated look on Saya's face was perfect. She looks completely at a loss for words after Amu's little speech. "Seat?" I heard Amu ask the sensei. "Oh ah you will be sitting next to Tsukiyomi, Ikuto." I heard him say. I smirked again wow this day could not get anymore better. Amu turned around to face the class again, I watched as she took the empty seat next to mine. She sat down put her hands under her chin and stared out the window with a board expression on her face. The entire class then broke out yelling "Cool and Spicy" causing Saya to cross her arms huffing, serves her right at least she finally sat down. Then I heard a faint sigh escape Amu's lips. Hmm I wonder what's wrong. She looks fine so maybe I am just imagining things, or not oh well. I turned my attention back to the teacher who was attempting to get the class to stop chanting "Cool and Spicy." Wow I think I might actually start to enjoy school now. I thought while smirking again.

**Ok so that's the first chapter I hope you all enjoyed and please review. Oh and I am not too sure about what to name this story so sorry if it has a suckish title. **


	2. The confrontation

Eternal Allurance; The confrontation

(Amu's POV)

Great just great, I thought while starring out the window. I just wanted to attempt to fit in but no, that girl just had to put me on the spot didn't she. "Ok class now let's get started." The teacher called. "Oh so he finally got the class to stop chanting sheesh took him long enough" I muttered under my breath. I thought no one had heard me but apparently I was wrong considering the guy next to me turned his stare away from the board and onto me. I think his name was Ikuto. He just stared at me questionly. "What?" I asked him "Is something wrong?" he just smirked at me so I narrowed my eyes at him, then he asked me the stupidest question ever. "You do know who Saya is, don't you?" I just shook my head. "I know who her father is." He was probably about to ask me if I was idiotic or something, so I put my finger up so he would let me finish. "Her father is the one with money and influence not her, just because she has the Yambuki name doesn't mean she deserves it, I mean she just hides behind her last name so people will feel intimidated by her and she doesn't have to risk rejection. Hence the reason why I said she is insignificant."

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom. Ugh I can't believe I have English 1st period, ugh. I hope that class isn't as annoying as the homeroom class was, I just don't know if I can deal with anymore glares or chants. I thought while gathering my books. I just hope they won't introduce me again.

(Ikuto's POV)

I snuck a peek at the schedule Amu laid on top of all her books. Hmm looks like we will have 1st period English together, I can't wait. I watched as Amu grabbed her books and headed out the classroom. Wow I never expected her to be that opinionated about Saya it makes me wonder. "Yo Ikuto, you have an evil smirk on right now." Kukai said grabbing his books and turning to face me. "Oh don't worry it's nothing." I said while grabbing my books and heading out the door. I wonder if there's something up with her family considering she doesn't like it when people are associated with last names.

(Normal POV)

Ikuto walked into the classroom and sat at his usual seat in the back. "Ok class, as you all know by now we have a new student." Amu walked into the classroom and was greeted by curious stares. "Ok you can sit at the empty seat on the back next to Tsukiyomi-san." The teacher said while looking for the attendance sheet. As Amu walked to her seat on the back she couldn't help but hear the rumors that were already circling around. "I heard she's like some sort of super genius" "well I heard she's a rebel and no school wanted her, she's infamous." "Then why is she here?" "Apparently her family is super rich, so she bribed the school." "No wonder Saya-sama hates her, she probably cheats too." Amu just kept silent, she sat at her seat and glared at the girl who was spreading rumors about her.

(Amu's POV)

After I sat down next to Ikuto I glared at the girl who was spreading the rumors. "You are just jealous my life is private and yours isn't." the girl just turned to look at me. "Seriously, are you in preschool because spreading rumors is just pathetic, just because you can't keep your life a secret doesn't give you the right to ruin someone else's just to get people to stop talking about your latest wrong doings." With that being said I flipped my hair and turned to look out the window. "Cool and Spicy" the class chanted looking at me with starry eyes. Again, really? I thought. I gripped at the silver locket around my neck. It was on a delicate chain that fell just above my shirt. I remember when my patents gave me this I thought. I looked out the window a single tear escaping my eye. I quickly wiped my eyes hoping that no one saw. My life would be hell if they found out. Thankfully the bell rang for 2nd period. Great, history I thought while trying to find the right classroom. Again I went through introductions but surprisingly without any incidents this time. I sat next to that Ikuto again but whatever at least he isn't acting like a jerk. Well not yet anyway.

(Ikuto's POV)

So far this girl has sat next to me in every class. She must actually be smart considering the only thing you can't buy in this school is admittance to honors. I looked to my right and noticed her crying. I was about to ask why but the stupid pain in the ass bell rang and she left. I walked to history really hoping she would be in my history class. Luck must have been on my side because she sat next to me in history and every other class. (Time Skip) the bell rang for 7th period lunch, I watched as Amu packed up her things and headed towards the cafeteria. "Dude, stalker much" Kukai said as he playfully hit my arm. I just rolled my eyes at him and we continued walking towards the cafeteria. Kukai and I went over to sit with Utau at our regular seat. Suddenly Utau stood up and started waving someone over.

(Utau's POV)

I caught sight of Amu's pink hair so I stood up and waved her over. "Amu-chan over here." I yelled to her she lifted her head up and smiled when she saw me. She immediately made her way over and sat down next to me. I immediately gave her a hug. "Awe I missed you so much" Amu smiled and hugged me back "I missed you too Utau-chan"

(Ikuto's POV)

Ok, I must be missing something, I mean Utau my sister is being nice to someone wow. I couldn't help but stare at them. Amu must have caught me staring so she faced me and said "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything" "Oh mo not at all, so how do you know Utau?" Amu glanced sideways and smirked at Utau. "Sorry, but I'm under no obligation to tell you that" she gave an apologetic smile but her eyes told me she was hiding something. "Of course you're not obligated to but don't to want to tell me?" Amu just gave me a blank look "And why would I want to do that, don't you know it's quite creepy of you to assume what I want." Kukai and Utau burst out laughing. Kukai hit my shoulder "Dude she totally just beat you at your own mind game." I glared at him; just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Amu stood up and grabbed Utau's arm. "Come on or we will be late for Art." She said with that they walked off leaving me behind. Hmmm I wonder if she can draw I thought while Kukai and I headed towards the Art room.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry it's a little late but I hope you like it I had some problems but starting next week I will make regular posts. Please comment**


	3. Painting of Fate

Eternal Allurance; Painting of Fate

(Normal POV)

Amu and Utau were laughing as they ran ahead of Ikuto and Kukai to the art room. Instead of the usual rows of two people there were rows of tables with four people to each one. On the right side of the room there were rows of two easels. Amu and Utau entered the classroom still giggling and sat next to each other at the row in the back of the room. Just as the bell was about to ring Ikuto and Kukai burst through the door and sat next to Utau and Amu. The teacher had yet to arrive and the class was turned around staring. Saya stood up and walked over to stand in front of Utau.

"Well, well, well, I never would have expected Hoshina, Utau the pop star to take pity on anyone." "What has this school come to? The schools other three idols Utau, Kukai and Ikuto have been corrupted by this unwanted poor little commoner." Saya said facing the class.

The class glared at Amu. "As you can see you are clearly not welcomed so why don't you leave. You can go cry to mommy and daddy, I'm sure you'll be able to cheat your way into some other school"

(Ikuto's POV)

Utau was sitting on the end with Amu next to her, I was next to Amu and Kukai was on the end next to me. As soon as Saya finished her little rant I felt Amu stiffen up next to me. I looked at her and watched in disbelief as Utau suddenly stood up and slapped Saya across the face. The entire classroom went silent and the slap echoed across the room. I watched as Saya put her hand to her now red cheek, Utau glared viciously at her a killing aura surrounding her. Before anyone could say anything the teacher walked in and started class. Utau sat back down and held Amu's hand under the table. She leaned over and whispered something in Amu's ear. Amu just nodded in response. Suddenly the teacher told us to go sit at the easels and paint a memory that we cherish. As luck would have it I sat next to Amu in the back, Utau and Kukai sat in front of us. No sooner did we all sit down the teacher announced that she had a meeting to go to but would be back in time to grade and judge our drawings in front of the class. With that the teacher grabbed her papers and left. Utau immediately stood up and glared daggers at the class. Everyone looked nervously around avoiding eye contact with Utau. The school both loved and feared her. I couldn't help but give my sister a wide eyed look, she never and I mean never was protective over anyone. I mean sure her and Rima were friends but they never went out of their way for each other. Although, they probably never had to considering they were popular. Ugh I put my head in my hands. I seriously can't believe I'm having an internal argument. I lifted my head to look at Utau wondering what she was going to do.

(Utau's POV)

As soon as I saw the teacher walk through the door to leave I immediately glared icily at the class silently daring anyone to mess with Amu, because if they did they were going to have to go through me. Satisfied with Saya's shock induced silence and how the class wouldn't make eye contact, I sat back down and started to paint. The most cherished memory I have is of Amu. I smiled as I remembered while painting.

(Amu's POV)

I smiled at Utau; she was always there for me no matter what. "That's it" I muttered in awe to myself. I smiled as I began to paint my most cherished memory, remembering every detail about that day.

(Flashback)

It was Christmas Eve in Tokyo. Amu was six and at home in her large house. Her once loving parents threw a huge Christmas party every year, to celebrate their company. Amu was always so happy because her parents let her name the company. She named it Amulet. Amu was in her room picking out a party dress out of her large walk in closet. "Amu-chan" her mother called walking into the little girl's room. "It's time for guests to be arriving soon." Amu's mother Midori had little Amu sit on her vanity stool while brushing out her elbow length hair. Amu gave a bright smile as she turned in front of the floor length mirror before her father called for them. The guests were starting to arrive as usual but, it got so crowded Amu walked outside in the courtyard. She wondered over to the big fountain and sat on the edge. Without her knowledge tears started streaming down her face. A girl about two years older than herself suddenly appeared in front of her. The girl had waist long blonde hair pulled into twin tails. Her bangs framing her enchanting violet eyes.

"Why are you crying?" she asked in a singsong voice. Amu reached her hand up and trailed her fingers over her face. When she felt moisture she looked up at the blonde girl her golden orbs wide and innocent. "I don't know" Amu put her face into her hands and started to sob. The girl sat next to Amu and started to sing Yume no Tsubomi. Amu stopped crying and looked up at the girl in awe. When she stopped singing she looked at Amu. "Utau, Tsukiyomi, Utau."

"Amu, Hinamori, Amu." A small smile graced Utau's face as she put an arm around her and held her close. Both girls were smiling and thinking how this was the happiest they felt in a long time.

(End of Flashback)

(Normal POV)

Amu blinked herself back into reality a smile gracing her lips. She focused on the now complete painting in front of her. It showed a snow covered ground illuminated in the moonlight. A fountain in the center with two little girls sitting tightly embraced in each others arms.


	4. The Judgment

Eternal Allurance; The Judgment

(Ikuto's POV)

"Looks like she finally made it back to reality." I thought to myself while watching Amu. Before I got the chance to tease her for spacing off the teacher decided to come back. "Ok class times up; bring your painting to me" "Great as always she randomly pairs paintings together, has the class vote, points out every imperfection, never complimenting anything. It's a mystery to me why people choose to take this class" I mumbled. "Probably for the same reason you take this class." Amu said.

(Amu's POV)

Ikuto just looked at me. "You said all that aloud you know." I watched in satisfaction as realization dawned on him. "And what exactly do you think those reasons are?" he asked me with a smirk. "Well, since you asked you all are so used to everyone praising you, telling you what a good job you did, because they were terrified to insult high class people. But here you get the truth just like any other person. You're treated like a person rather than a figure of terror."

(Ikuto's POV)

My smirk left my face as I listened to her. She turned to me with a sad smile on her face, "Everyone wants to be treated like they are human you know" and with that she got up and went to hand I her painting. I looked down at my own painting which entailed a miniature me playing a violin. I handed in my painting thinking how she could read me, no one has ever done that before and as much as I hate to admit it she was 100% right. I enjoyed being told the truth; I liked being treated like an equal not having to doubt myself if I was actually talented or not because in this class they told me. And her being able to know that is a scary thing.

(Utau's POV)

I decided to eavesdrop on their little conversation. I of course just had to snicker at Ikuto's reaction. He never lets anyone get close maybe Amu will be an exception. If only she would try though. I closed my eyes and let out a little sigh. I followed Kukai to hand in my painting; it entailed two little girls sitting on swings hands interlocking looking off into the sun set. I have so many memories with Amu.

(Normal POV)

"Ok since everyone's paintings are in, we shall now begin the judgment." The teacher announced with an evil glint in her eyes. Everyone had a look of excitement and fear in their eyes. "Ok since we only have about 10 minuets pick whose you want to compare." The class kept nervously glancing at Amu, they clearly wanted to pick her but Utau was giving off a death aura. So Saya being Saya decided to pick Amu.

(Utau's POV)

I was worried they would pick Amu so I decided to glare at anyone who dared to look at her. She didn't need to go through any more hardships. But that stupid wanna be just had to pick Amu. I was about to jump up and strangle Saya but, I figured that wasn't the best thing to do since Amu was watching me. So, I decided to do the next best thing considering I wasn't allowed to knock some sense into her with the sludge hammer that was conveniently located in my bag. I would have her go against Amu.

(Ikuto's POV)

As soon as Saya picked Amu I saw Utau go for her purse, her eyes glaring daggers at Saya. Then she dropped her bag smiling dangerously at Saya her eyes had an evil glint in them. "Well in that case I pick Saya." Utau said in a sickly sweet voice. I just shook my head smirking. This sure was going to be eventful. I looked towards Amu who just sat there looking emotionless.

(Amu's POV)

Ok seriously this girl is just pissing me off now, but I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of showing it. Then Utau just had to pick her. I let a small smirk escape, "it's going to be fun" I whispered to myself. A certain boy with unusually good hearing decide to chuckle at me. "You know you remind me of a cat with that hearing of yours." I told him in my cool and spicy voice. "Awe don't be like that Amu, I was just surprised at my little strawberry's confidence." I could feel the blood rushing to my face but, I quickly composed myself, I mean I never blush I mastered masking my emotions a long time ago. I always hid behind my façade so why was this perverted cat boy getting to me? I just huffed at him making my way to the front of the room to present my painting.

(Ikuto's POV)

I smirked this girl who was just full of surprises wasn't she. So on impulse I decided to tease her. As soon as I called her my little strawberry her cheeks instantly flushed red. Then she quickly composed herself huffed and walked toward the front of the room. No matter how quickly she composed herself I still caught the blush and that definitely won't be the last one I see.

(Amu's POV)

Damn that stupid perverted cat, teasing me like that. There is no way in hell that I'm his little strawberry. Now that I was sufficiently pissed off I was so going to win. "Ok Yambuki-san please present your painting first and then Hinamori-san." "With pleasure" Saya said in that haughty voice of hers. I watched as Saya placed her painting on one of the two easels that were stationed in front of the room. She ripped off the white sheet that was covering it. I had to bite down on my lip to keep from snickering at her.

(Ikuto's POV)

I watched as Saya revealed her painting and I along with the rest of the class had to fight the urge to start laughing. Her painting if you could even call it that showed a poorly drawn person on a throne with, a lopsided crown on its head. "The proportions are off and the colors clash." The teacher told her. I smirked it was refreshing to see Saya get criticized. Next it was Amu's turn, I have yet to see her painting because she kept moving so I couldn't see. I watched intently as Amu pulled the white sheet off of her painting. It was breathtaking although I would never admit it. She managed to even show the reflection of the moon off of the snow and the water from the fountain. The class went wide eyed and started murmuring compliments to each other. "Simply amazing, the color scheme is wonderful the proportions exact. I think we have a clear winner." The teacher complimented. I looked at Amu who was acting indifferent but then she turned and smirked at me, her honey golden eyes mesmerizing. I could feel myself getting lost into her eyes until Utau attacked her from behind, hugging her. I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair, adverting my gaze towards the window. This went unnoticed to Kukai who was too busy watching Utau act human. This is stupid I shouldn't have to look away.

(Amu's POV)

I had on my cool and spicy façade as Utau and apparently the world called it, while the teacher was praising me. Then Ikuto caught my attention so I smirked at him, I mea he deserved it for questioning my artistic ability. But, then I made the mistake of looking into his eyes, getting lost in them. Before I could make a fool of myself Utau hugged me from behind. I turned and we started laughing at the pissed off look on Saya's face. I turned to see if Ikuto was still there but he was looking out the window. I felt my face fall into a frown, maybe he saw my staring as annoying, so him turning away was just him nicely telling me he's not interested in a little kid like me. Utau must have felt my change in mood so she squeezed my hand and led me back to our table to get our stuff. "Amu how about you come over, it is Friday and we have some catching up to do." "Okay Utau I just have to stop home real quick." "I'll come with you it's on the way" I couldn't help but smile, Utau always knew how to cheer me up.

**Sorry this took so long to write. I hope you all like this chapter reviews are greatly appreciated **


	5. Eavesdropping Kitty

Eternal Allurance; Eavesdropping Kitty

(Amu's POV)

The bell rang signaling the end of Art and the end of school. I grabbed my books and notebook and turned to tell Utau I had to stop at my locker. "Ok Amu I'll wait at the gates for you." I made my way out of the classroom and attempted to find my locker which was turning out to be a lost cause. I sighed as I continued to walk around completely lost.

(Ikuto's POV)

"Yo Kukai I'll catch up to you later" I told him as I walked out the door. I watched as Amu walked down hallway after hallway looking for what I assumed was her locker. I walked up behind her and set my hand on her shoulder. Before I could say anything I felt her immediately stiffen up. She twirled to face me her books in front of her acting like a shield, her honey golden eyes wide with fright.

(Amu's POV)

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I felt my blood go cold, my body went stiff and I couldn't move. I felt adrenalin rush through my veins as I twirled around, I used my books as a shield. I looked up and came face to face with midnight blue.

(Ikuto's POV)

I watched as she hesitantly lowered her books but, she still held them tightly to the point where her knuckles were white. She looked slightly less afraid but I couldn't quite tell because she covered her eyes with her hair. "Hey, are you ok?" I got a shaky nod in response. I watched as she put on a fake smile and told me that's she's fine, I just stared at her. I must admit she's a great actor, I probably would have believed her if she wasn't shaking so violently.

(Amu's POV)

I knew right away that he didn't believe me, his eyes gave him away. I prepared myself for an argument but, instead he put his hand over mine making me release my death grip on my books. They fell to the ground with a thud but, I could care less because then he told me what I always wanted to hear. "It's ok, you're safe now."

(Ikuto's POV)

She looked up, her eyes widening in disbelief. I couldn't help but pull her close and wrap my arms around her. She buried her head in my shoulder and cried. I didn't know what to do so I just held her, murmuring that it's going to be ok.

(Amu's POV)

As soon as those words came out of his mouth I lost all emotional control. I felt strong arms encircle me and bring me close. I cried into his shoulder as I clenched his shirt in my hands. It has been a long time since I let my emotions overtake me. I heard him, murmuring that it's going to be ok in my ear. And for the first time in a long time I felt safe.

(Normal POV)

Amu stopped crying upon realizing what she had just done. She sat back and gripped her skirt, her bangs covering her eyes. Ikuto set both hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes he didn't want to let her go, she seemed so fragile like she was going to shatter any moment. Amu stepped back out of his reach and cast a nervous glance around, relieved that no one else was around she bent down to retrieve her fallen books.

(Amu's POV)

I cannot believe that just happened, I thought as I was attempting to gather all the fallen papers. I heard a sigh and Ikuto knelt down next to me. As we were standing he handed me the papers. As I was about to ask him to forget our encounter, I made the mistake of looking in his eyes. I couldn't even utter an apology as I turnt on my heel and practically ran to the gate where Utau would be waiting for me.

(Ikuto's POV)

Great, she practically ran from me. I fished for my phone in my pocket as I went to my locker to grab my books. Once I got what I needed I shoved them into a black bag and proceeded to call Utau. (On the phone)

"Yo, I'm picking up pizza for diner and Kukai is coming what kind do you want?" "Plain, and bring enough for two, I have a friend over, oh and bring home chocolate ice cream will ya?" Before I even got a chance to ask why she hung up. As I was picking up the pizza I texted Kukai, "Pizza at my house." I didn't bother waiting for a reply as I got in my car and drove home. As I was pulling up the driveway Kukai came around the corner and helped carry the food.

(Utau's POV)

I heard Ikuto and Kukai coming through the door and into the kitchen so I grabbed a napkin and wiped away Amu's tears. "Hey bro, I hope you brought the ice cream." "Yea, yea I remembered."

(Amu's POV)

You have got to be kidding. "Amu this is my brother, Ikuto" Utau told me while gesturing to the boy I just completely embarrassed myself in front of. I didn't want to look up, I didn't want to get lost in his eyes again. I just couldn't loose myself again. "Ikuto, this is Amu, my best friend." I put on a fake smile and looked up. "Utau, you never told me you had a brother." Utau's brilliant response was to just shrug at me. I couldn't help but sigh and put my hand over my face. This was going to be a long night. I helped Utau get plates and napkins for the pizza.

(Ikuto's POV)

Kukai and I walked into the living room while the girls were serving out the pizza. I cannot believe Amu is the friend Utau invited over. I wonder if she hates me. "Here's your pizza boys, hope you like." Utau shouted as she handed us plates of pizza. Amu followed handing us cans of coke. Utau sat next to Kukai forcing Amu to sit next to me. She looked reluctant at first but, there was no helping it. "Time to play truth or dare." Utau announced in a voice that suggested she had something to hide. I could feel the tension radiating throughout Amu's body. Utau got up and disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing with a full wine bottle. I watched as Amu gave Utau an accusing look.

(Normal POV)

The group of teen sat on the living room floor the bottle in the middle. "I'll go first." Utau announced, the bottle landed on Amu who looked at Utau hissing at her "don't even think about it." Utau being Utau of course didn't bother thinking and just did it.

*Sorry I have not updated in forever, I hope you enjoy this chapter.*


	6. Reluctant Answers

Eternal Allurance; Reluctant Answers

(Amu's POV)

This cannot be happening, even though I kept chanting to myself it sadly never came true. "Truth or Dare Amu-chan" I was screwed. If I picked dare she would have me do something completely out of my comfort zone. But, on the other hand if I picked truth it's going to be embarrassing. Not that she would ever make me confess that secret but, I embarrassed myself in front of Ikuto enough as it is. So in reality I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't. This game is just damning.

(Ikuto's POV)

I snuck a glance at Amu who seemed to be having an internal conversation. She looked cute arguing with herself. I didn't even realize that I let out a little chuckle until I felt Kukai giving me a bemused look. I shook my head in response. "I pick dare Utau-chan" I looked at my sister who had an evil glint in her eyes all the while wondering if Amu was sane or not.

(Utau's POV)

I gave Amu a contemplative glare; I thought for sure she was going to pick truth. Well this puts a damper on things. Oh well I can still use this to my advantage. "I dare you to go on a quote on quote date with Ikuto." I watched in satisfaction as Amu's eyes went as wide as saucers. Ikuto on the other hand looks quite amused at the whole ordeal.

(Ikuto's POV)

I guess I'm just extremely lucky. Now hopefully I'll be able to find out if she's mad or not about the incident at school although, it might not be the best idea to mention it. And so the game went on, the highlights consisting of Utau daring Kukai to smother himself in peanut butter and her hitting him so hard with a pillow that when the feather exploded it made him look like a chicken. Another being Kukai daring me to put on a collar and leash and to make it make it more interesting I had Amu walk me around the house. Oh and of course Amu had to get back at Utau so she dared her to, well, it wouldn't be appropriate to mention. So anyways at around midnight we retired to bed the girls in Utau's room and Kukai in mine.  
>(Normal POV)<p>

The time was approximately 5:45 am. The morning seemed normal enough even during the ungodly hour but, alas tis was not true. A certain pink haired girl was awake and panicking while an evil blond looked at the poor girl irritably. Well she did wake her up. "Utau-chan I don't want to go, I can't go, I'm pretty sure he despises me." Amu whined looking franticly around the room hoping a plan would poof in her head. "No way, you are going and that's final so go to sleep." Utau screamed waking up the boys from across the hall.

(Ikuto's POV)

"What the hell, why exactly are they screaming?" Kukai asked me. "Like I know" I could hear Utau ranting about something so I decided to go see exactly what this was all about. "Hey I'm going to get a drink, go back to sleep." I told my idiot friend although I didn't have to since he's already sound asleep. I snuck down the hallway and carefully inched the door open slowly so it wouldn't make any noise.

"Utau-chan" Amu sounded as if she were about to cry or freak out. "Amu, Ikuto does not despise you so stop worrying."

"But, how do you know, I'm pretty sure he would rather do anything else but spend the day with me." I suddenly felt a bit guilty, did she really think I despised her. Or maybe she just doesn't want to spend the day with me. Well it's the perfect opportunity to get some answers out of her. "Utau, I'm scared" I watched as Utau's eyes widened in realization and tears streamed down her face.

My heart skipped a beat; Amu's eyes were wide and frightened like a child's. Utau leaped off her bed and embraced Amu. "It'll be ok Amu-chan I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." Utau said with a conviction I never heard from my sister. It made me realize there's a lot going on that I don't know about. A small smile surfaced to my lips as I slowly backed away and shut the door. As I headed back to my room I knew right away that I'll have to earn her trust to know.


End file.
